


Begin Again

by TheAwolAngel



Category: Merlin (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Arthur, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwolAngel/pseuds/TheAwolAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys had no hopes of getting out of this thing alive.  He was scrawny and couldn't fight to save his life.  He was a dead man walking. </p>
<p>What he didn't account for was making some weirdly loyal friends, getting held captive by District One's tribute and possibly killing people.</p>
<p>Merlin Emrys was to fight in the annual killing spree known as The Hunger Games.  May the odds be ever in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Have Begun

He was going to die, he knew he was. Even though he had a few days to chew on the idea, it was still a paralyzing thought.

They had done the best to pretty him up for when he died as well, fattened him up with the Capitals finest foods and decked him out in the finest clothes. Things he couldn't have even afforded to touch back in District 11.

His heart raced as his stylist, a glitter covered mess named Tansy, picked uselessly at his outfit for last minute adjustments.

He fidgeted uncomfortably and her hands stilled as she smiled cheerfully at him, "I just want you to look good for the cameras, Honey. Nonetheless, you look absolutely fabulous, if I do say so myself."

Cause that's totally what he was worrying about, looking good for the people who want him dead.

A guard came by and whispered in her ear, inspiring a giggle out of her. She nodded to the man and he left.

She turned to him and grinned, "The games are about to begin. Onto the platform you go, Marvin."

He raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

Reluctantly, he stepped into the tube that would lead him to his death.

Tansy sealed him in and the lift began to rise.

For a moment, he was enveloped in darkness, that was when the panic really started to settle in.

He hadn't even gotten to say a proper goodbye to his Uncle Gauis before he was ripped away to get onto the train. He hadn't gotten to say a goodbye to Will, his best friend, the one he volunteered for.

He wasn't ready to die. He hadn't even said his goodbyes yet.

His platform broke the surface and he came face to face with his arena for the first time.

A forest? That was three years in a row now that the games were set in a forest. How strange.

The countdown begun somewhere from a speaker behind him. Sixty seconds and counting.

Merlin Emrys took the time to actually look at the people surrounding him for the first time since he examined them on the TV when they were getting scored.

His district partner, Freya, was scratching thoughtlessly at her leg, a nervous tick he'd noticed when they were watching other people spar in the training room. A couple bases down, he noticed the person who Caesar Flickerman jokingly called 'The Dragon.'

He was the only light haired person here, he certainly stood out like a sore thumb.

Merlin ducked his head as Arthur Pendragon finally took notice of his accidental staring, making awkward eye contact for a few seconds before Merlin caved and looked towards the countdown clock.

Twenty seconds now.

On his left, he gazed at the innocent looking Mordred, District two's tribute.

He was sixteen and looked like he couldn't harm a butterfly, but Merlin could tell a good farce when he saw one. That and the boy was subtly eying a very sharp sword with ridges running along the sides.

The clock had hit the ten second mark and everyone was getting ready to pounce, Gwaine included.

Gwaine was possibly one of the friendliest guys here and he honestly thought that in a different situation, the two would've made great friends. All he can do now is hope that Gwaine wins this thing. He deserved to get out of this alive.

Five seconds.

Merlin eyed the tree line, maybe he could make a run for it.

Three seconds.

He gulped.

Two.

He set his jaw in a determined line.

One.

The alarm sounded and all Hell broke loose.

The games had begun.


	2. Taken Captive By A Prat

His heart beat thudded angrily in his ears as he dashed for the tree line.

He stuttered to a stop just to get a peak at the blood bath that was no doubt ensuing only to get ripped to the ground.

What?

He hit the ground hard and found himself being pinned by a familiar blond.

Oh, he wasn't getting killed by this prat, not if he could help it.

He struggled, kicking out against his captor who frowned at him like he was being annoying.

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Sorry, for not wanting to die, he thought.

Pendragon got his fat butt off of him and he released a sigh of relief. Sweet air returned to his lungs, but not for long.

"Hey!" He yelped as he found himself yanked up against his will, tugged towards the tree line once again.

"What are you doing?" He cried out only to get silenced by a very large blade against his throat. Pendragon got real close to his ear and growled out, "Shut up, if you want to live for a little bit longer."

Merlin's metaphorical feathers were definitely ruffled, "Such a kind offer, asshole. How could I ever refuse?"

The blond chuckled disbelieving, "That's no way to talk to a man with a sword to your neck."

Merlin offered no retort, instead letting himself be led deeper into the forest as the sounds of metal clashing and violence became a dull ache in his ear.

"What do you want from me?" He asked as time drudged by through the mud.

Pendragon actually granted him an answer, surprisingly, "I saw your interview with Flickerman. You said you were handy with injuries and medicine. Thought you might be useful to me later on, but I don't know if you're actually worth protecting for that long. You look like a sickly skeleton. You might just fall over dead without the help of a weapon."

Thin? He's been eating himself sick for days. He sure didn't feel thin.

Merlin nodded and tried to play on that thought to the best of his ability, "You're right, I'm very frail." He barely restrained the cringe that threatened to show at calling himself weak.

Pendragon bobbed his head in agreement, "Who knows? Maybe you'll survive long enough to see me win."

It was decided, Merlin really hated this Pendragon guy.

"So if you want my help, you might want to start by removing the bloody blade from my throat," Merlin wrenched his head to stare back at the blond and he had to admit.

Damn, Pendragon wasn't terrible looking.

Not that it changed anything, he was still a clotpole.

Pendragon squinted a bit and reluctantly lowered his sword, but remained behind him to keep an eye on him.

Merlin sighed then thrust his hands up in the air, "Well, now what?"

Pendragon grabbed him by the shoulder to hasten the pace, "We need water. Then we're going to find the other careers, I promised to meet them as soon as possible."

"Where?" Merlin questioned, not really listening.

The blond stopped mid step and pointed to the tallest tree that could be seen on the far side of the arena, "There, we're going there."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


End file.
